History of a HERO!
by manga-neko-96
Summary: What really happens in America's history. Using small, lesser known events to describe some of the interesting things that happened to the self-proclaimed HERO! Yes, this is how I study American History. Just for fun! :D


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously. I am not a manga author writing frantic of my own work. I'm still in high school people.

History of a HERO!

Time: 1800s

Ch. 1 Scandinavian Immigration

-Sweden-

"Guys! You have to help me find Sweden!" Denmark, Iceland, and Norway were enjoying a nice breakfast when Finland swung the door open shouting.

"Calm down Finland. You need to explain what is going on," Norway said calmly.

"NO!" Finland slammed his fist on the table angrily.

"My cereal!" Denmark complained. Finland glared at him with intensity to rival Russia.

"Listen! I haven't seen him since last night. I'm worried, he has been looking thin. I'm not sure if he's been getting enough to eat..." Finland looked like a nervous wreck.

"Didn't Sweden's people recently have a crop failure?" Iceland asked, speaking for the first time that morning.

"... OH GOD! Iceland's right! Sweden has recently had a bad growing season! Please don't let us be too late!" Finland was now in a full-blown panic. Denmark picked up a stick and knocked him out. His body hit the floor and the others stared at him.

"...What? His panic attack wasn't going to accomplish anything. Now we can ask other countries if they've seen Sve."

'Oh god, did he just actually do something smart?!' Norway thought.

"Plus, I avenged my cheerios!"

'False alarm,' Norway thought sighing with relief.

The Nordics were interrupted by the telephone's ringing. Iceland picked up the phone. "Hallo?"

"Hey Nordic dudes! The big scary guy is chilling at my place for a while since his farmers were struggling! Come and visit!" The line went dead and Iceland hung up the phone.

"Well, we found Sweden."

* * *

-Norway and Denmark-

"Norge, I think Sweden had the right idea." Denmark and Norway were working while Finland was sitting in his emo corner growing mushrooms.

"What makes you say that?" Norway knew the Dane would keep bugging him if he didn't listen.

"Well, think about it, traveling to America for a while would be beneficial. You and I both are having financial troubles and unemployment is higher than ever. We need to get more land for our farmers."

"... That's actually a valid point; however, where would we go in the first place?"

Denmark grinned. "We can join Sweden! America is still a new independent nation and he has plenty of land!"

"I don't know... What about Iceland and Finland?"

"Psh, those two will be fine! They have each other, plus Iceland is already a loner."

"Alright..." Norway reluctantly agreed.

Thus, Norway and Denmark went to visit America as well, staying with Sweden.

* * *

-Finland-

"Where did everyone go?" Finland finally stopped moping and was looking for the others. He found Iceland sitting in the kitchen. "Hey Iceland, do you know what happened to Denmark and Norway?"

"They left for a while. Read the note on the table." Iceland said, focusing on the newspaper. Finland picked up the note and read it.

_Finland and Iceland,_

_Denmark and I are going to stay with America until our economy improves. Best of luck!_

_Norway and Denmark_

"They had to leave too. Well, looks like it's just you and me Iceland!"

"Mr. Finland!" Finland's bosses burst through the door.

"Or not... What do you two need?"

"He keeps saying we need to-"

"He thinks that-" They both were arguing and talking at the same time. Finland couldn't understand what they were saying at all.

"Will you two please shut up!" Finland yelled. His bosses ignored him and Finland left.

"Kolkolkolkolkol Hello Finland... I heard that your brothers left. Your Swedish bodyguard can't hide you know." You can guess who said that.

"Are you SERIOUS?! RUSSIA IS BOTHERING ME TOO!?" Finland was fed up with everything going on and made a decision.

"I'M GOING TO AMERICA! SEE YOU SOMETIME... MAYBE!" Finland got on the next boat to America and reunited with his three brothers.

"Su-san!"

"Wife!"

It was a joyful reunion.

* * *

-Meanwhile with Iceland-

Iceland glanced around at the empty house. Everyone had left a while ago and it was quiet. "Why are they the only ones going on vacation? I'm going to leave too!"

Iceland packed his bags and considered where he should go. "Everyone else went to America... You know what? Screw America! I'm going to Canada!" Iceland and a small group of his people took a boat to Canada to visit. Iceland preferred Canada to America any day. Canada was just happy someone noticed him.

And that is how Canada and Iceland became awesome buddies and would get together in the winter leaving everyone else behind.

**This concludes how Nordic Immigrants settled the Midwestern States of America.**

* * *

A/N: Hey people! I know that I should be working on other stories, but this one wouldn't leave me alone! Seriously! I had to learn this for a school project, and this is my take on how Hetalia would present it. This is going to be various one-shots on the different things I am learning in history class. Yes Mom I AM studying! This is how I study, don't judge me! If anyone has anything the want me to make a chapter for, leave it in a review. Until next time!

Manga-neko signing out! :3


End file.
